<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Really Real by julie_the_drawer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306671">What's Really Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_the_drawer/pseuds/julie_the_drawer'>julie_the_drawer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything was a simulation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Night Terrors, Psychological Trauma, but it wasn't real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_the_drawer/pseuds/julie_the_drawer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Oma awaken from the simulation of the killing game.  The two, who had recently become boyfriends, must now try to recover and live their lives as they had before.  However, the memories sometimes hinder this from happening.  Follow the two as they try to recover and how they are able to be there for each other through the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Really Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M BACK BITCHES</p><p>I can't believe it's been almost a full y e a r  since I last wrote here. This was mainly due to not having a n y ideas and focusing on life stuff.<br/>Of course I come back and am in a n o t h e r  fandom. I have started to get into Danganronpa but I'm not into it enough to know a lot, so please don't be harsh if I get something wrong.<br/>I have grown to like Omasai or Saioma and I thought what better than to use that to end my year-long haitus here.<br/>I hope you all like the fic and hope that I don't go that long without writing again.</p><p>Oh, and I also changed my username to something I thought is better. Hope you don't mind it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi Saihara awoke to a brightly-lit room. He had trouble identifying where he was due to his senses taking a while to catch up to him. It turns out he is in a hospital, which is strange, given that his last memory is watching the school that was home to the dreaded killing game being destroyed. As he ponders on this thought and sits up in his hospital bed, he is then surprised to see that all of the other participants, including the ones who were murdered or executed, are here in the same room. He is unable to speak as he sees that the others are also starting to wake up and having the same realization as him.</p><p>In the midst of all of the confusion, Shuichi looks toward one person who he had dreaded losing the most in the killing game, the one who had been able to get through his mysterious aura, the one who he had been able to confess his feelings to. He was able to spot the small boy in his bed placed between Miu Iruma and Gonta Gokuhara. The boy was also just waking up and realizing where he was and what he remembered. He then started scanning the room just as Shuichi had done and stopped when his eyes landed on the detective. The two held each other's gaze, sharing a look of surprise at seeing each other again.</p><p>Shuichi Saihara, one survivor who had helped end the killing game, and Kokichi Oma, who had killed himself in the process.</p><p>The moment between the two is interrupted as a group of people enter the hospital room. They tell the students of how everything they had experinced was a simulation introduced by Team Danganronpa to test how they would react in a virtual environment. Some students are surprised at this revelation while others are mad from having to experience the events that transpired. The people leave and the students are able to process what happened and their experiences of the game. Shuichi stares off at Kokichi, who seems to be lost in thought, probably having memories of his last moments before he died. The boy suddenly looks up and at Shuichi, eyes filled with uncertainty and a hint of fear. It's odd to see him this vulnerable, looking so scared and weak, something he tries to hide from everyone during the killng game. He then speaks, only enough for Shuichi to hear.</p><p>"Sh-Shumai?"</p><p>The detective gives him a pittying look, imagining how it must feel for Kokichi to wake up after death and see those who he had killed and face those who he had betrayed and hurt.</p><p>"I'm here, Kokichi. None of that was real."</p><p>The supreme leader's gaze faulters and he looks down into his lap.</p><p>"It felt a lot like it though."</p><p>Shuichi looks around the room once again to see the students trying to talk to each other, victims who had been murdered struggling to come up with words to say to their murderes, and murderes who were excecuted struggling with expressing how their deaths felt and what they went through.  After a while though, they are able to have small conversation about it.  It is apparent that there are a lot of emotions in the air amongst the students. </p><p>When the detective's eyes find Kokichi again, he sees him trying to converse with the two whose deaths were his fault.</p><p>"You little purple fucking rat!", Miu yells.  "I wouldv'e expected that from someone like you."  It seems she's talking about how Kokichi had killed her.  "But then you had to drag someone as innocent as Gonta into it? Fucking pathetic!"</p><p>"I only did that because I wasn't going to let myself be murded by a slut like you.  Don't act like you weren't trying to kill me yourself", Kokichi fired back, trying to defend himself.  "At least I tried to help end the killng game while you just stood around being thirsty for Kiibo."  Out of the corner of his eye, Shuichi saw Kiibo overhear this and blush faintly while looking away.</p><p>"Okay, enough of that,"Kaede cut in from where she was. "We don't want any killing happening for real here."</p><p>Everyone had overheard, agreeing to that.</p><p>"Fine." Miu huffed, looking away from Kokichi, who was then approached by Gonta.</p><p>"Gonta know that what you did was wrong, but Gonta want to forgive you because that is what gentleman would do."  Kokichi had looked down for a second, in sadness, and looked back at Gonta.  "Thank you, Gonta."</p><p>The students were in the room for what seemed like a few hours until they were told that they could leave the hospital.  While they were filling out papers to be able to leave, Shuichi was troubled with the thought of how hard it was going to be for everyone to try to return to their lives before the game.  Surely, life wouldn't be the same after what they had witnessed.  The memories will probably haunt them all forever and change the way they act in life.  At least, he knew it would for him and Kokichi.</p><p>It is finally time for them to all leave, and it is hard saying goodbye to all the students the detective had grown close to and become aquainted with.  He wishes them all the best in life and promises to keep in touch with them.  After they exchange their goodbyes to each other, the students depart and go their seperate ways, try to return to their former lives.  As Shuichi is walking out of the hospital, preparing to return to his former home, he hears someone call out to him and he turns around.  Kokichi is coming up behind him.</p><p>"Um, Shuichi?", he speaks.  "M-May I go back with you?"</p><p>"Huh?  What do you mean?", Shuichi questions.</p><p>"I mean, m-may I come back home with you?"</p><p>Shuichi thinks about this.</p><p>"Sure", he says.</p><p>He continues walking out of the hospital and heads toward his home, Kokichi following.</p><p>'If I may ask, why do you want to come back home with me?", he asks.  "Don't you want to return to your own home?"</p><p>Kokichi answers in his usual attitude,"Why wouldn't I want to come home with my beloved Shumai?"  He then loses the playfulness in his voice.  "Actually, let's just say that my home life before the game wasn't really that good, if you know what I mean."</p><p>Out of respect for Kokichi, and knowing what they had just went through in the game, Shuichi decided not to push for details.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that, but I hope that I can make you happy in my home." He gave the short boy a smile as they continued toward his home.</p><p>They finally arrived at the home for Shuichi to find it just as he had left it when he had left for the game.  After settling back into it, the two suddenly realized how hungry they were and how long it must have been since they last ate.  Shuichi prepared some food on the stove to cook and joined Kokichi on the couch while it was cooking.  He seemed to be lost in thought before he noticed the blunette looking at him to see if he was alright.</p><p>"Are you alright, Kokichi?", he asked.</p><p>"Sure, just thinking about evil plans with my organization.  They must miss me right now." He then followed up with, "But that's a lie.  I'm just thinking about how hard it's gonna be to live normally after this."</p><p>Shuichi agreed, "Yeah, there's things that are going to be hard to forget," <em>(Like the numerous gory deaths and executions they had been forced to face.) </em>"but don't worry I'll be here to help you deal with it."</p><p>Kokichi smiled at this. "Oh my beloved detective, always looking out for your lovely leader." Shuichi blushed at this. "Yes, I am and always will be," he then got closer to the boy and lightly wrapped him in a hug, "that's what your boyfriend is for."  It was then Kokichi's turn to start turning pink at this. He leaned into the hug and Shuichi then spoke.</p><p>"Do you remember when I had confessed to you?"  It took a lot of courage for me because I am so shy, and I was nervous that you wouldn't want a dark and quiet person like me."  Shuichi then looked down, "I was beyond devistated when we had discovered that it was actually you who had died in the press.  I just thought of all we could have had together and how unfortunate it was that we had so little time together."  </p><p>He then hugged Kokichi tighter, "I'm so glad that it wasn't real.  I don't know what I would do if I had truly lost you."</p><p>Kokichi had the sudden urge to comfort the detective, "Shumai, you had put so much faith in me and put up with me. Of course I would accept your confession."  He then said, "I know you're emo and quiet but that's to be expected of you, just like how I'm supposed to tell lies and be an evil leader."  He then spoke softly to Shuichi, "I'm here Shumai. I'm not leaving you again." </p><p>This helped the detective to feel better, and he then realized that their food should be done by now and hurried back to finish it.  He served it to them both at his table where they sat side-by-side.  They were both able to push away the bad thoughts temporarily and enjoy their first meal back home.</p><p>
  <strong>~~~~</strong>
</p><p>The detective and supreme leader were able to solve the problem for house arrangements.  This included having to sneak into Kokichi's house when his parents weren't home and moving all his stuff to Shuichi's house. Then, Shuichi himself had to call Kokichi's parents and explain to them that they were together and that he'd be living in his home now.  Reluctantly, they agreed with it.  The next month or two went well for them both, with Shuichi returning to help solve cases with his uncle and Kokichi getting back together with DICE and planning more acts with them.  The two also kept in touch with their friends, hearing about how their lives were.  It seemed as if the experience from the killing game had worn off of Kokichi- it had Shuichi too, but he still thought about it sometimes- even though he was one of the students who had died in it.  Everything seemed to be fine until, suddenly, it wasn't one night.</p><p>Kokichi had been restless in his sleep one night, squirming repeatedly and mumbling things in his sleep.  He then woke up screaming with a start, which woke up the detective.  As Shuichi was coming out of sleep and trying to comprehend what was going on, he heard Kokichi breathing quickly and quietly crying.  He quickly looked toward his window to see that it was still night and turned to Kokichi, scooting closer to him in the bed.</p><p>He spoke as softly as he could, "Kokichi, are you okay?" </p><p>The other shook his head and continued crying.  Feeling the strong desire to help him, Shuichi carefully wrapped his arms around Kokichi and brought him closer in to cuddle.  Kokichi accepted this and curled in on Shuichi.  He then tried to speak, his voice quivering.</p><p>"Sh-Shuichi.  I-I'm so sorry I woke you."  Shuichi replied, "It's fine.  Most importantly, what caused you to wake up so shaken like this?"</p><p>Kokichi tried to repeat what was in his dream without breaking down again.  "I-I was having nightmares about the g-game, about everyone d-dying, about my death," he then looked up at Shuichi, "and about y-your d-death.  S-someone had m-murdered you in cold blood and you were s-suffering until your very last moments."  He then starting weeping again, "Shumai, p-please help me."</p><p>The sadness, fear, and desperation in Kokichi's voice almost completely broke the detective's heart.  He had never seen him so broken. It had always been the opposite of what he had shown on the outside.  It seems that the effects of the game are trying to take its toll on him.  Shuichi was not going to let this get the best of Kokichi.  He then pulled Kokichi even closer to him until he was against his body.  He cradled the boy's head with his hand on the back of it, and leaned to whisper into his ear.</p><p>"My poor love.  You're safe here.  The game was not real.  I know it may feel a lot like it was, but it was all really virtual.  That experience must have been traumatizing and I'm so sorry that you had to face that, but it's over now.  I'm alive and so are you, and we are both together, and I won't let anything happen to us."</p><p>Kokichi's chest was pressed up against his and he could feel the boy's heart still pounding very fast from his nightmare.  He took Kokichi's head and brought it against his own chest, letting him hear his own beating heart.  He also breathed very slow and deeply, encouraging the other to do the same to help him calm down.  It seemed to work and Kokichi's breathing soon matched Shuichi's.  He then buried his face in the boy's dark purple hair and kissed his forehead.  Kokichi was feeling better now, thankful for Shuich's will to help him.</p><p>"T-Thank you for comforting me, Shumai.  I love you so much. "</p><p>"I love you too, Kokichi.  I'll always be here for you and I hope you never forget that."  Shuichi punctuated this with another kiss to Kokichi's forehead.</p><p>Kokichi felt so much love for the other and was more than greatful that he was by his side.  He reached his own hand up to the back of Shuichi's head and lighly tipped it down so that Kokichi could kiss his lips.  They kissed for a while, with Shuichi keeping his arms strongly wrapped around the other.  As they parted, Kokichi could feel sleep wanting to return to him and he was starting to drift off.  Shuichi noticed and smiled at the boy and spoke quietly to him.</p><p>"Go back to sleep.  It will be alright.  I'll be here through the rest of the night and will still be here when you wake up.  Have a lovely sleep."</p><p>Shuichi rested his head on top of Kokichi's and drifted off with him, Kokichi falling asleep in the detective's arms.</p><p>The two swore to protect each other and to help each other deal with their traumatizing experiences.  They both plan to stick together until the end of time and to be there for each other as they go throughout life.  If one is having painful flashbacks or nightmares, the other is always there to ground them, comfort them, and to help them see what's really real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if the beginning seems rushed, it was hard to think about how to move from point A to point B since I haven't written in a while.  Also, I know I most likely wrote Kokichi way out of character, so I also apologize for that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>